


Strangers in the Night

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PG-13 sexual situations, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky meets an enchanting woman and spends a lovely evening in her company.





	Strangers in the Night

I had been sitting at a booth in the far corner of the hotel bar for over an hour waiting on the informant to show up.  I'd been nursing the same watered-down whiskey and staring at the leggy dame sitting at the bar to help pass the time.  Steve was positioned in the lobby, pretending to read the paper, as he kept a lookout for the turncoat we were supposed to meet.  Jamison was supposed to be bringing us intel on Hydra's movements within US borders, but it was looking like he wasn't going to show.

My comms buzzed as Steve radioed in.  "I'm calling it.  Jamison isn't coming."

I leaned down, pretending to look into my drink.  "Copy that, Steve."  I threw back the rest of the glass and slid out of the booth.  "Stark already paid for the room upstairs, right?"

"Yeah," Steve answered.  "Why do you ask?"

"There's a beautiful dame at the bar who's been eyeing me all night, and there's no sense in wasting a perfectly good hotel suite."

"Bucky, I really don't think Tony wou. . ." Steve began as I pulled the comm from my ear and slipped it into my pocket.

I walked up behind her and damn, was she gorgeous.  Legs that went on for days and a tight little black dress that left little to the imagination.  I could see her watching me in the mirror behind the bar.  The little smirk on her face told me that she'd been waiting for me to make a move.

"Hello, doll.  What's a beautiful dame like you doing in a place like this all alone?"

She turned around on her stool, her legs grazing mine as I leaned on the bar beside her.  "I guess I got stood up.  What about you, why are you here all alone?"

"I guess you could say I came here for business, but I'm hoping to end the night with a bit of pleasure."

She took a sip of her martini, her eyes never leaving mine.  Putting her glass down, she nodded toward my hand.  "What about the Mrs?  Won't she mind if you don't come home tonight?"

I looked down at the black vibranium band on my left hand before meeting her eyes again.  "I could ask you the same question."

She fingered the platinum band gracing the third finger of her left hand as she eyed me warily.  "My husband works too much and doesn't ever seem to have time for me. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Dimitri," I told her as I held out a hand to help her from her seat.

"Vivian," she purred as she took my hand, letting me lead her to the elevators.

I could see Steve still sitting in the chair in the lobby, glaring at me over his paper.  I gave him a small salute as I followed Vivian into the elevator.

I pressed the button for the top floor as Vivian ran her hands through my hair.  I brought my mouth down hard on hers as she let out a little gasp of pleasure.  I lifted her up to wrap her legs around my waist, her dress riding high on her thighs as I pushed her back against the wall of the elevator.

I would have been perfectly happy to take her right there, and I don't think she would have minded either, but the elevator dinged and as the doors opened I heard a gasp.  Looking up, I was met with the startled gazes of a young couple, the woman's face in a deep blush at having caught us in such a compromising position.  The guy gave me a nod and a knowing smile as I lowered Vivian to the floor and guided her to the suite.

She started giggling the second the elevators door closed and it sounded like music to my ears.  I couldn't wait to hear what other sounds she was going to make before the night was over.  

I found the room and inserted the key card.  I'd no more shut the door behind me before she was on me again.  Picking her up, I carried her to the bedroom as she kissed and nipped at the sensitive spot just under my ear.  I was already desperate to have her, so I wasted no time stripping her of that sinful little black dress.  What was hiding under that delectable garment was even better to behold.  This was the type of lingerie a woman wore for her lover, all black and lacy.  

She gave me a sultry smile as she unhooked her bra and slid back on the bed.  I pulled off my suit jacket, ripped the tie from around my neck and hurriedly unbuttoned my shirt.  I didn't care where any of my clothes landed as I watched her stretch out on the bed, her legs rubbing against one another, just begging me to run my hands along their length.

I'd finally shed all of my clothes and joined her on the bed, slowly crawling up her body until we were face to face.  She buried her hands in my hair as she brought my mouth back down to hers.  Kissing her was like heaven. She tasted of strawberries and the martini she'd just drank, and the way her breath caught when I wrapped her legs around my waist drove me crazy.  

I broke off the kiss and she moaned in displeasure until my lips found her neck.  I nipped and suckled until I found her sweet spot and she started writhing underneath me.  

"Dimitri," she moaned.  "Please.  I need you now!"

Her pleas were all the encouragement I needed as I removed the last barrier between us and settled myself between her thighs.  I'd thought kissing her was heaven, but I was wrong.  Being joined with her like this was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before.  Loving her was the single greatest experience of my life and if her cries of pleasure were any indication, she felt the same way about me.

 

 

The ringing of the telephone woke you earlier than you'd intended.  You felt the warm body that had been wrapped around you move as he reached for the offensive device.

"What?" he gruffly answered.

He paused for a moment as he listened to whomever was on the other end.  "Do you know what time it is?  I know, I know, but come on, man."

He paused for another moment.  "Of course she's right here."

"What does Steve want now?" you asked, knowing that only he would dare interrupt the two of you this early.

"He wants to talk to you," Bucky said as he passed the phone to you.

"What do you need, Steve?" you asked around a loud yawn.

"If you've finished with _Dimitri_ , we need you back at the tower," Steve informed you.

"Right now?" you asked.  "We haven't had a chance to try out the shower."

Bucky started chuckling as his mouth started working its magic against your neck.  You tried to hold back the moan, but Bucky knew you too well.

"Dammit, (Y/N)!" Steve exclaimed.  "I'd tell you and Buck to get a room, but seeing as you already did that last night, cut it out!  Tony wants the two of you back ASAP so we can figure out what happened to Jamison last night."

You slipped out from under Bucky as you sat on the edge of the bed, the phone cradled against your shoulder.  Bucky's dress shirt had landed on the lamp by the bed, so you pulled it on to finish your conversation with Steve.  "Give us a few minutes to get dressed and we'll be back at the tower as soon as we can."

"No shower sex!" Steve warned.  "Tony's not paying for that room so you and Bucky can. . ."

Bucky grabbed the phone from you and gave you a wink.  "Stevie, you should know by now that I don't give a damn what Stark wants.  (Y/N) and I will be back when we get back."

With that he hung up the phone and turned back to you.  "So, _Vivian_ , it looks like our time together is drawing to a close.  Whaddya say we try out that shower before we part ways?"

"You're reading my mind, _Dimitri_ ," you replied with a grin as you led him toward the walk-in shower.

 

A little over an hour later, you and Bucky finally made it back to the tower.  Sam and Nat were in the kitchen fighting over the coffee pot as the two of you passed by.

"Tell me, (Y/N)," Nat asked with her signature smirk.  "Is it still considered the walk of shame if you spent the night screwing your husband?"

You looked at your appearance and couldn't help but agree with her assessment.  You were in last night's dress, Bucky's suit jacket thrown over your shoulders, and you were carrying your pumps in one hand.  You looked up again as Sam started laughing.

"You know what, Wilson?" you asked, a devious smile on your face.  "Maybe if you spiced things up in the bedroom every now and then, Nat wouldn't be so jealous of me and Bucky."

You could feel Bucky desperately trying to hold back his laughter beside you.  Sam was gaping like a fish out of water as he looked from Nat to you and back to Nat.

"You know. . you know, (Y/N)," he stuttered.  "I actually have a nurse's outfit in my room with. . ."

"Your name on it?" Nat interrupted, a glare in her eye.

Sam looked properly chastised as he audibly gulped.  "Yes ma'am.  It most definitely has my name on it."

"That's what I thought, Wilson," Nat smirked, a seductive gleam in her eye. "Why don't we go see how you look in that right now?"

Sam put down his coffee, gave you and Bucky a huge grin and started following his girlfriend out of the kitchen.

" _Vivian_ , you little minx," Bucky whispered in your ear.  "Look at you corrupting poor little Sam."

You turned around in Bucky's arms.  "If he's anything like you, which we both know he is, he'll be thanking me later."

Bucky leaned down to kiss you as Steve walked into the room.  "Come on, guys!  We're in the middle of the common room!"

"Sorry, Stevie," Bucky apologized with a wink as he threw you over his shoulder, a small yelp of surprise escaping your lips.  "My wife is hot and I just can't keep my hands to myself.  Tell Stark that Nat and Sam are otherwise occupied, so we'll hold off on the meeting until after they've finished playing 'doctor.'  Meanwhile, (Y/N) and I will be in our room, playing a little game of our own."


End file.
